AVES
by Paula Marques
Summary: O encontro de duas aves tão diferentes... e com tanto em comum... duas aves selvagens, e uma que se deixou domesticar "ou não"... yaoilemon Ikki x Hioga


Bom essa fic eu tive a idéia e comecei a escrever toda animada, mas aí o sono foi batendo e eu nem sei como eh que ficou...comentem por favor... agora eu vo Mimi...tô cheia de sono bye.....  
  
O silêncio pairava na mansão Kido, todos já dormiam, menos Hyoga. O russo rolava de um lado para o outro na cama, usando apenas uma cueca e os lençóis e a coberta já estavam a muito tempo no chão.  
  
Era impressionante como todo aquele calor que fazia naquele verão, tirava não só o sono, como todo o bom humor de Hyoga, que socava os travesseiros sem nenhuma piedade procurando torna-los mais confortáveis.  
  
- DROGA!!!! - Grita Hyoga na esperança de que isso diminuísse a sua angustia. Afinal, não adiantava ficar jogando toda a culpa no calor ou nos travesseiros, ele tinha que encarar que o real motivo de todo o seu mal humor, era o fato de estar a quase DOIS MESES... "SEM"... Afinal porque aquela rolinha estúpida tinha que ficar tanto tempo longe? Porque ele simplesmente não deixa de ser cabeça dura e volta a morar na mansão, para que eles pudessem voltar a "escapulir" um para o quarto do outro? E voltar a ser como "nos velhos tempos" em que Ikki morou na mansão... que passaram muito rápido, mas que foram MUITO intensos. Mas não, ele tinha que tortura- lo, tinha que faze-lo esperar com a porta da varanda aberta... e aparecer só quando bem entendia, sem avisar, e no outro dia de manhã sair do mesmo jeito que entrou... como se fosse um bandido. – ROLINHA ESTÚPIDA!!!!! – Grita mais uma vez Hyoga jogando um travesseiro em direção a porta que dava para a varanda, e com o outro travesseiro tampava o rosto...  
  
Puxa!!!! É assim que você recebe um visitante que chegou tão cansado de viagem?  
  
- IKKI!!!! – exclama Hyoga sentando rapidamente na cama e esfregando  
os olhos para Ter certeza de que o que via era verdade.  
  
Ikki calmamente fecha a porta que dava do quarto para a varanda,  
depois se senta tranqüilamente num sofazinho de um lugar e tira  
lentamente os sapatos.  
  
- Ikki por onde você esteve esse tempo todo?...  
  
- Estive fora do Japão... – Diz Fêniz tirando a camiseta e a calça...  
  
- Aonde?  
  
-Por aí. – Ikki com um ar despreocupado solta um bocejo bem alto e  
deita ao lado de Hyoga.  
  
- COMO ASSIM POR AÍ? – Diz Hyoga já exaltado... afinal a muitos dias  
que o seu humor não andava lá muito bom...  
  
- Calma patinho. – Responde Ikki com um sorriso cínico como só ele  
sabe dar, e depois inclinando-se e beijando de leve os lábios do russo  
– Depois eu te conto tudo com detalhes, agora me deixa dormir, eu  
realmente estou muito cansado – Ikki se deita novamente e fecha os  
olhos.  
Isso é o cúmulo do absurdo!!! pensava Hyoga, Quem esse  
passarinho de uma figa pensa que é?... O loiro estava realmente  
muito nervoso, além do seu amante passar dois meses só Deus sabe  
aonde, fazendo só ele sabe o que, sem dar nenhum recado ou notícia,  
quando chega, mal lhe dá um beijo e depois vai dormir!!!! Não... isso  
definitivamente não ia ficar assim. O Russo permanece sentado na cama,  
olhando para o corpo de Ikki alí deitado e aparentemente ferrado no  
sono a mercê de qualquer "vingança" que o russo queira aplicar-lhe...  
O que seria melhor eu fazer com ele???... eu posso socar tanto a  
cara desse cretino até ele ficar todo roxo e sem nenhum dente na  
boca Ele olha para o rosto de Ikki que parecia tão sereno... não,  
não... seria uma pena...um rosto tão bonito...... bom talvez dar  
um chute com tanta força no saco dele e deixa-lo impotente para o  
resto da vida ... Hyoga dá um sorriso sarcástico... mas depois pensa  
um pouco ... Não, não... pensando melhor... depois dele é claro, o  
maior prejudicado seria eu  
  
Ikki se mexe na cama, parecia já estar dormindo, pois murmurava coisas  
indecifráveis como: "hamnfmuf... eu vou te pegá seu filho de uma  
égua.... henisoumf...ham ham humf... vô quebrar a sua cara.... hemf  
hemns... MORRA MORRA!!! – e movendo estabanadamente os braços no ar...  
"ENCOSTA UM DEDO NO MEU IRMÃO E EU TE MATO SEU PIVETE!!!"  
  
Hyoga sorria ao assistir tal cena, fênix estava realmente muito  
engraçado... parecia estar sonhando com um dos seus filmes de ação  
favoritos, ou com um daqueles joguinhos de play station BEM violentos  
que ele ADORA ou que esta brigando pela milhõnézima vez com o Jabú por  
causa do Shun. Ou talvez as três coisas juntas!!!!!  
  
Não dá... era impossível sentir raiva daquela ave maluca por muito  
tempo, Mesmo sem querer e sem fazer nenhum esforço para isso, ele  
era tão irresistivelmente adorável... tão miseravelmente "fofo" ..  
pensava Hyoga. Como ele sentia falta daquele corpo moreno junto ao  
seu, eles se encaixavam perfeitamente...parecia que foram feitos sob  
medida um para o outro, e essas noites "Sem" já tinham tirado qualquer  
"razão" de Hyoga a muito tempo.  
  
Mas não pode ser... ele merece um castigo ... Hyoga olha novamente  
para o corpo do seu amado, que já estava tranqüilo de novo, é tão  
lindo... o que eu teria coragem de fazer contra  
ele???...nada...definitivamente nada.... logo um sorriso malicioso,  
completamente maquiavélico toma conta dos lábios de Hyoga...  
Pensando melhor.... "quase" nada.... Hyoga deixa escapar uma leve  
gargalhada Fênix... é hoje que você vai aprender a não me deixar  
"nesse estado" de novo.  
  
...  
  
Ikki acorda aou sentir uma corrente de vento frio passar...  
  
Mas porque? Eu fechei a porta... e além do mais até agora pouco  
estava um calor insuportável - Pensa Ikki ainda "meio dormindo, meio  
acordado", ele ia se levantar para pegar um lençol quando sente que  
seus pulsos foram presos a cabeceira da cama por algo que parecia uma  
grossa "algema de gelo"  
  
Agora sim Ikki esta acordado e completamente confuso. – Que merda é  
essa???  
  
-Ora meu amor... que bom que você acordou, pensei que ia Ter que  
começar a minha "brincadeira" com você dormindo mesmo.... Há Há Há.  
  
- Hyoga que palhaçada é essa, que p...  
  
- Psssss.... cala boca passarinho!!!!! – Diz Hyoga tampando a boca de  
Ikki com uma das mãos – Eu não sei se você percebeu, mas aqui, agora,  
quem manda sou eu... e você.. obedece. – Dito Isso o russo tira a mão  
da boca de Ikki, e depois monta em cima dele ficando com uma perna de  
cada lado do corpo do moreno.  
  
- SEU PATO MALUCO, ME SOLTA OU EU ARRANCO TODAS AS SUAS PENAS, UMA POR  
UMA, QUE MERDA... O QUE VOCÊ PEN...mmmmm  
  
Hyoga cala Ikki lascando-lhe um beijo forçado pois esse parecia não só  
resistir tentando alcança-lo a todo custo com as pernas, como também  
estar desconfiado e assustado. Hyoga para o beijo e pega o rosto de  
Ikki com uma das mãos apertando forte as suas bochechas, fazendo os  
labios de Ikki ficarem de "peixinho"...  
  
- Ah, mas que rolinha mais rebelde, tsc tsc tsc, fique sabendo que eu  
tenho uma "vingancinha" pra você meu amor, por você Ter me deixando  
numa situação... tão... "incomoda" ... por tanto tempo.. mas não se  
preocupe... quando eu acabar com você, se você for bonzinho é  
claro.... eu te trago um pratinho de alpiste pra você ficar contente  
tá? Há Há Há - Hyoga ainda apertando forte o rosto de Ikki, balança a  
cabeça do moreno de um lado para o outro – Ui Ui Ui...como o meu  
passarinho é tão bonitinho – E depois lasca mas um beijo em Ikki  
mordendo os lábios dele com força e fazendo-o soltar um gemido alto de  
dor.  
  
- QUE ISSO PATO, QUER ME ARRANCAR O LÁBIO FORA?... ME SOLTA DAQUI  
PORRA!!!!! – Diz Ikki se debatendo novamente... em vão.  
  
Hyoga apenas solta mais uma gargalhada, e depois lança novamente  
aquele olhar que só Ikki conhece, aqueles dois olhos azuis enormes,  
que hora estavam abertos olhando para Ikki de forma devoradora cheios  
de luxúria, hora estava semicerrados e revirando enquanto o russo  
soltava uma respiração pesada cheio de tesão. O loiro começa a  
percorrer o peito de Ikki com as mãos, a arranha-lo forte e a beliscar  
seus mamilos, fazendo Ikki morder os lábios para não dar o gostinho a  
Hyoga de ouvi-lo gemer de dor, mas porém não conseguindo esconder a  
expressão de dor no seu rosto.  
  
Era uma coisa muito confusa, Ikki não sabia se aproveitava, ou se  
pensava em uma jeito de sair dali, e rápido, antes que aquele pato  
doido ficasse ainda mais "possuido", e Ikki sabia muito bem como que  
aquele loiro era safadinho, quem visse os dois juntos, certamente não  
deduziria que o mais tarado e pervertido, era o Hyoga.  
  
e como esse loirinho é gostoso pensava Ikki, só de lembrar das  
loucuras que aquele russo era capaz de fazer na cama, e observa-lo alí  
sentado sobre seu corpo, com aquele sorriso safado no lábios e tocando  
o próprio membro, já deixou Ikki completamente excitado. não eu não  
posso... eu não posso deixar esse pato fazer o que eu estou pensando  
que ele vai tentar fazer...  
  
- HYOGA PORRA!!! ME SOLTA CARALHO...  
  
-Ai meu passarinho... você fica ainda mais gostoso com essa sua boca  
suja... HÁ HÁ HÁ...  
  
- VOCÊ TÁ MALUCO HYOGA.. SE VOCÊ ESTA ACHANDO QUE VAI CONSEGUIR FAZER  
O QUE QUIZER COMIGO, VOCÊ ESTA MUITO ENGANADO SEU PATO, NEM DOIS DE  
VOCE...  
  
- HÁHÁ´HÁ.... passarinho... eu VOU fazer o que EU quiser com você essa  
noite, e quanto mais você espernear.... pior.... HÁ HÁ HÁ ... – Hyoga  
não quis deixar a peteca cair, mas ele sabia que Ikki embora estivesse  
excitado, ele estava todo tenso e contraído, e ele também sabia da  
força do cavaleiro de Fênix, e desse jeito ele realmente não  
conseguiria executar seu plano... vou Ter que tapear ele ...  
  
Hyoga começa a rebolar em cima da ereção de Ikki, que teimava em  
continuar alí em riste, e a passear com as mãos todo do corpo do  
moreno, passando pelo peito, braços e abdômen.  
  
- Ah, passarinho, eu senti tanto a sua falta – Diz Hioga abaixando e  
lambendo uma orelha de Ikki, e depois sussurando bem no pé desta -  
não se preocupe meu amor... eu não vou fazer nada que você não queria  
ou não vá gostar – o loiro percebe a expressão confusa no rosto de  
Ikki, e olha fixamente para ele – eu só quero matar as saudades – Diz  
Hyoga abrindo um belo e radiante sorriso, e depois atacando a boca do  
moreno num beijo molhado e selvagem que os dois tanto adoravam trocar,  
e dessa vez sendo correspondido por Ikki, que até deixou de lado o  
"pequeno detalhe" de estar preso e a mercê do loiro.  
  
O russo sai do beijo e segue lambendo todo o peito de Ikki, sugando  
cada mamilo com bastante força e a morder todo o peito de Ikki,  
deixando marcas por todo o corpo do moreno, afinal ele sabia que  
aquela rolinha gostava era assim. Ikki não segurava mais os gemidos  
que eram altos, e nenhum dos dois estavam pouco se importando de  
alguém ouvir. Quando chega na altura do umbigo Hyoga para e olha  
novamente para Ikki.  
  
- Então quer dizer que você queria brincar assim... comigo amarrado é  
pato? – Pergunta Ikki com um sorriso convencido nos lábios  
Hyoga faz a melhor "carinha de meiginho" que ele sabe fazer e se  
segura para não cair na gargalhada... me aguarde ... - ...hummm  
é....  
  
- Então eu sou todinho seu meu patinho feio, agora senta logo porque  
eu já tô morrendo de tesão.  
  
- Há Há Há – Hioga não conseguiu segurar a gargalhada – hum  
hum...calma amor.... eu não sabia que você agora ficou "apressado"....  
  
- "Apressado" é a sua bunda!!!!!!  
  
- Pssss... calma passarinho... eu só estava brincando – Diz Hioga  
sorrindo de ver a cara de irritado do amante, pegando o membro do  
moreno e começando a massagea-lo – Eu sei que você não é nada  
"apressado", e eu também sei que eu vou Ter muito trabalho essa  
noite.... mas eu te prometo que você vai Ter uma "surpresinha" no  
final... – Diz Hyoga masturbando-o com mais força...  
  
-Ahhhhhh...... su...surpresinha?...ahhhh.....  
  
- Um hum... e eu tenho certeza que você vai adorar ... –Diz Hyoga  
soltando mais um de seus sorrisos cheios de malícia e segundas  
intenções...  
  
- Ahhh pato... eu tô louco pra experimentar essa tal surpresa...  
ahhhh....  
  
- Eu sei.... depois eu é que sou o pato - Hioga abocanha o membro  
de Ikki de uma só vez, sugando-o com força...  
  
- Hummmm... Hyoga...ahhhhh...  
  
Hyoga sugava, depois tirava, lambia toda a extensão daquele falo até a  
ponta e depois abocanhava tudo de novo, enquanto cravava as unhas nas  
coxas de Ikki a massageava a virilha do moreno, continuando as vezes  
mais rapido e masi forte, as vezes mais de vagar a mais suave.  
  
Hyoga para um pouco, até porque sua mandíbula já estava já estava  
dolorida, definitivamente.. ele não é nada apressado... eu vou Ter  
que cansa-lo bem...e só isso não está resolvendo...... O loiro monta  
novamente em cima do moreno, depois começando a sentar devagar sobre  
aquele enorme mastro, deixando escapar uns gemidos de dor. Foi  
sentando devagar até enfiar todo aquele mebro dentro de si, e depois  
começar a cavalgar lentamente.  
  
- Ahhh... Ikki... ahhhhh – Não era segredo nenhum, Hioga não escondia,  
afinal isso estava estampado na sua cara. A bem da verdade é que o  
russo adorava Ter aquele pau todinho enfiado dentro dele, daquele  
jeito mesmo, enorme, bruto, selvagem, bem dolorido no inicio e depois  
bem gostoso. Afinal não era esse o motivo de todo o seu mau humor e  
frustração?... estar a dois meses sem essa sensação de ser enrrabado  
por aquela "peste" de cabelo azul, que tanto o infernizava... até nos  
seus sonhos?... era exatamente isso... Ter aquele moreno que ele tanto  
amava o possuindo de forma tão selvagem, intensa, quase animalesca e  
depois "completamente arrasado" dormir aninhado naquele peito tão  
quente, em braços tão acolhedores, entre beijinhos tão doces e com um  
cafuné tão carinhoso.... Ikki é a contradição em pessoa  
  
Os gemidos pelo quarto já estavam altos, Ikki sentia que ia gozar a  
qualquer momento, Hyoga cavalgava freneticamente, com a cabeça  
jogada para trás, os olhos cerrados, gemendo feito um louco, ele  
também ia gozar se continuasse assim, mas ele não podia, era bastante  
tentador, mas, ele tinha que resistir, ele não nadou até aqui para  
morrer na praia, Ah não mesmo...  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh. – Ikki solta um ultimo e longo gemido enquanto  
jorra toda a sua semente dentro de Hyoga, já o loiro segura a base do  
seu pênis com toda a força enquanto sai de Ikki...  
  
- O que foi loiro? – Pergunta Ikki ofegante...  
  
- ai meu Deus .... – Hummm... é tantra!!!! Já ouviu falar...  
  
- Hum, tá bom... eu resolvo isso pra você daqui a uns segundinhos –  
Responde Ikki acreditando piamente na desculpa esfarrapada de Hyoga  
enquanto recuperava o folego com os olhos fechados...  
  
- Pode Ter certeza que vai.... é agora  
  
- Hum????????........ EI HYOGA O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FEZENDO?? – Pergunta  
Ikki ao sentir a pontinha do membro de Hyoga forçando a sua entrada. –  
AHHHHHHH – Geme Ikki ao sentir que metade daquele membro já entrou...  
  
-Ah meu passarinho... Há Há Há, chegou a hora da sua surpresinha –  
Dito isso Hyoga termina de penetra-lo enfiando tudo de uma vez  
arrancando mais um gemido alto de Ikki – Ahhhhh, se eu soubesse que  
você era assim tão quentinho, apertadinho, tão gostosinho eu tinha  
feito isso antes, ahhhhhhh, Ikki. – Hyoga gemia o nome do amante  
enaqunto o estocava com movimentos fortes, até um pouco bruscos, porém  
lentos.  
  
- Ahhhhhhh. Hyoga... isso não vale.. ahhhhh.... foi jogo sujo...  
Ahhhhhhh.  
  
- Jogo Sujo???? Ahhhhhh, não senhor, isso é pra você aprender a não  
fazer mais ruindade comigo... ahhhhhh, além do mais....hummmmm, isso  
nem é um castigo, você está até gostando, ahhhhhh, o seu pau já tá até  
duro de novo...Há Há há.....ahhhhhh.....- Hyoga ria enquanto  
continuava a estocar Ikki agora mais depressa.  
  
- Ahhhh.. patinho..... você é tão gostoso.... ahhhh.. de qualquer  
jeito...... Ahhhh... – Ikki já não sentia mais nenhuma dor... agora  
era só prazer.  
  
Hyoga põe uma das mãos sobre o gelo que usou para prender as mãos de  
Ikki e o derrete, deixando agora a "sua ave" livre de novo. Ikki agora com os braços livres abraça o loiro puxando-o mais ao seu encontro e lascando-lhe um beijo. O cisne retribuía o beijo sem parar de estocar o moreno, fazendo a cama balançar e a fazer um barulho alto da cabeceira batendo contra parede. Ao interromperem o beijo, Ikki olha para o rosto daquele agora o possuía, escuta os gemidos do loiro, como ele adorava ouvir aqueles gemidos, Ikki amava a voz do seu patinho, principalmente quando gemiam alto o seu nome, suas mãos não paravam de se encontrar, embora Hyoga estivesse com raiva a uma hora atrás, e ele chamasse aquilo "carinhosamente" de "lição"... "vingança"... dava para ver que ele não estava.. ele estava fazendo amor, ele também achava que estava amando cada vez mais aquele patinho. Era típico do pato fazer esse joguinhos de "dominado" ... "dominador"... e isso enlouquecia Ikki, como aquele loiro podia ser dono de beijos tão carinhosos e as vezes tão rudes, Ter movimentos tão suaves e as vezes tão bruscos, ser tão meigo e puro e as vezes ser tão malicioso e provocante, parecer um furacão na cama, e depois cair dormindo em seu peito como se fosse um anjinho... ou seria um diabo disfarçado de anjo? esse loirinho aí sim é a contradição em pessoa  
  
Ikki sente o seu membro ser agarrado pela mão firme de Hyoga que começa a masturba-lo na mesma intensidade que o estoca, os corpos já estão suados, se movimentando de forma alucinante, Ikki já enlaçava o corpo de Hyoga com a pernas e puxava-o mais para si...  
  
Não demora muito e os dois chegam ao clímax, soltando juntos um longo gemido que ecoa por todo o quarto, e agora sim, ambos completamente esgotados permanecem abraçados na cama, recuperando o fôlego.  
  
Hyoga olha os pulsos de Ikki e vê as marcas roxas que ficou lá, ele pega uma mão – Tadinho – dá um beijinho e pega a outra – eu machuquei a azinha da minha ave? – dá outro beijinho.... – Sarou ? - pergunta Hyoga dando mais um de seus sorrisos irônicos.  
  
- Se eu não tivesse tão cansado eu te mostrava o que é machucar a asinha viu seu pato – Responde Ikki com um sorriso terno, porém fechando os olhos...  
  
- Dorme passarinho, agora sim você pode dormir – Diz Hyoga abraçando Ikki, e desta vez é o moreno que cai completamente exausto no peito de Hyoga e se aninha por lá.  
  
No outro dia de manhã Hyoga se levanta e Ikki já esta de pé vestindo a roupa. - Já vai Ikki?  
  
-Já vou patinho, a gente fez muito barulho hoje, aposto que ninguém dormiu, daqui a pouco vão estar batendo aqui, pedindo um monte de satisfações e eu não vou aguentar 5 min sem quebrar a cara do Seiya, então eu vou pra não arumar encrenca...  
  
-Quando você volta?  
  
Ikki se aproxima de Hyoga – Dessa vez antes que você possa me preparar mais uma surpresa.... – Ikki sorri e dá mais um beijo em Hyoga.  
  
Toc Toc...  
  
Hyoga olha para a porta...  
  
- Hyoga... é o Shun... você pode abrir?  
  
Hyoga se vira novamente para onde estva Ikki.  
  
- É o Sh... – Não Havia mais ninguém no quarto, o seu passarinho voou de novo... Droga, porque eu não escolhi, um canário, um periquito, um Papa- Capim, tinha que ser justo uma fênix...? Hyoga sabia que uma fênix não se mantêm presa, apenas se deixa a casa aberta.. e ela vêm quando quiser... se quiser. E a porta da varanda de Hyoga está sempre aberta, e por "algum motivo", aquela ave maluca, podendo usar de sua liberdade e cruzar todo o universo, rodopiava, rodopiava, mas sempre voltava para aquela varanda, para ficar pertinho daquele "Pato domesticado"...  
  
FIM 


End file.
